babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrong!
"Wrong!" is an episode from Season 2 of Baby Looney Tunes. Plot Granny is making pie tins with flower petals designed around them, and believes that Melissa was right to think they went well. Melissa decides apple pies go well with them. Granny then tells her she is right at just about everything. Granny then sends Floyd out to take the children to the apple orchard, but Floyd politely tries objecting to it by saying he has to study for his child psychology class and asks her to take them, but she objects. She tells him that helping little ones play is the best child class there is, and that he knows how much fruit picking annoys her welding arm. She then promises him time to study when he gets back. At the apple orchard, Floyd tries picking an apple, but as the farmer points out to Melissa, it is wrong. He tells Melissa not to snag back the branch, and that knocking the apples off bruises them. He tells her to give them a little twist, a little tug, and put them into the bag very gently ("ever so gently"). So, believing this to be the right way, she catches Petunia trying to pull hard on the apples. She nicely tells her she's doing it all wrong and shows her how to do it. Petunia agrees with Melissa and gratefully decides to do it that way as it "works a whole bunch better". Melissa then goes off to make sure the other kids are picking the apples right. Tweety is then telling Sylvester which one to pick, using a long tree branch. Melissa tells them to stop. Sylvester and Tweety complain about the worms. Melissa tells them the worms are more scared of them, and shows them how to do it right. It is unknown if they do it that way or not. Melissa’s corrections went from going okay to controlling to the others. Meanwhile, Taz is running into the tree, knocking them over, and Daffy is just eating every one of them. When he finds one with a worm, he begins throwing it, but Melissa yells him and tells him that even the bad ones are good for applesauce. Daffy asks, "Even the big one blocking my sunshine?" Melissa rudely tells him to go home with just a big old tummy-ache, to which Daffy adds, "And very well rested" when she storms off. Meanwhile, Taz peels an apple so that the peel appears in accordion-fold. Bugs and Lola bag their apples like they are playing football to make it fun. Melissa catches them and angrily shouts at them, and corrected them. Lola explains that she went through the exact same thing when she was Melissa's age. She tells Melissa that she used to make others do things like her until she realized she was being bossy, and explains that she grew out of it, and so would Melissa. Melissa denies ever being sure to grow out of it. She also denies being bossy, and says that she is making sure everyone gets apples for Granny. She declares that it isn't her fault nobody does it right. She rudely tells them not to make her come back and show them again and storms off. Meanwhile the two bunnies decided to prove to Melissa that there’s more than one way to pick an apple. Later, near Petunia, Melissa complains about nobody picking the apples right and getting mad at her when she was showing them how. She says she was only trying to help and that it wasn't her fault she does everything right. Bugs and Lola along with the others challenge Melissa to an apple-bagging contest, in which every contestant bags the apples however they want. Bugs and Lola are bagging their apples, Sylvester and Tweety are bagging theirs, Taz is peeling and bagging his, Daffy is eating every apple he gets and tossing the cores into his bag, and Melissa and Petunia are bagging theirs. Melissa assumes her way wasn't right. Lola tells her that she wasn't wrong to do it her way, but that it was rude of Melissa herself to tell the other kids that they were wrong to do it their way. Lola explains that they were doing things differently and they had fun. Later, when Melissa explains about her attempt to get things right turning out wrong, Granny tells her it was right for her to care so much, though. Floyd comes in with a splitting bag of apples, and then, when asked, politely objects to having any pie. Taz gives his peeled apples to Granny, who decides that they make good apple jelly. Melissa tells Daffy to show Granny his apples, but he refuses and tries to get away. She tells him she'll like them and that he knows she is right this time. He reluctantly accepts, and she tells him to "produce the produce". Daffy then vomits, much to Melissa's dismay, and she gets annoyed with Daffy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2